Into The City of Madness
by TwinkPuff29
Summary: Heavy once promised his fellow mercenaries that they would stick together through any occasion. The following day, the RED mercenaries would discover that Heavy is missing. So after entering a portal, they end up in a city where a deep secret awaits them, and with a plan to bring Heavy back home (Please review).


_O, such pain_

_Sweet, inducing pain_

_It's beneath their souls_

_It'll break their spirits_

_I love giving them pain_

_Exciting, sweet pain_

_I will bring a storm of pain_

_To those... those mercenaries_

_Once they arrive like I believed_

_The wonders I will do,_

_The wonders of hurting them_

_How will I do such a task?_

_By using the big guy against them_

_Now, let the pain commence!_

* * *

Within _ctf_sawmill, _The RED mercenaries were on the brink of war with an army of extraterrestrial terrorists, but when the majority hopped back to their war-shuttles, they blasted off to space. The last alien terrorist, called Joel, was wounded and even scared. But as Mr. Doe, or Soldier, came at him after a rocket jump as assisted by Engineer, Soldier grabbed Joel by the neck with a menacing glare, as he spoke to him in a threatening, aggressive tone:

"We're not gonna tell you again, maggot! Leave our home, or face the consequences!"

"Soldier, put him down!" Screamed Medic as he came running toward his soldier companion.

"Why should I? He came along with the rest of the alien scum so there's no reason for me to put him down." Soldier replied and kept strangling Joel.

Joel was on the verge of tears, but he couldn't cry as his face was turning purple whilst Soldier kept choking him. Heavy wasn't gonna just simply watch, so he barged onto Soldier, knocking him out and releasing Joel. The alien cried in fear but Heavy lent out a hand and said:

"We apologize, little alien. Soldier is often brutal. There was no need of harm."

"No! You assholes don't understand! We were trying to take refuge from Lord Ares, who kept torturing us in my home city ever since _Operation Bloodbath_, just about 10 years ago!" Screamed Joel in anger and sadness, explaining the reason of himself and his kind coming to Earth to find refuge.

But after the massive battle with them, the mercenaries looked around and realized that they were committing alien-genocide. After Soldier regained his consciousness, he looked around and realized what he had done.

"Dear God." He said in shock, looking around some corpses of the alien fighters he and his mercenary comrades had killed.

"We are terribly sorry, uh... What did you say your name was?" Asked Scout, coming in.

"Chosmima Tau Chosmo, but you can refer to me as _Joel. _I was the leader of this alien race, the _Epanastasi. _We once lived in peace, prosperity, and happiness. I made a promise to my race, no... to my citizens that I would protect them, and that under my protection, we would stick together through every occasion." Explained Joel, telling of his promise he made to the citizens of his city, long before Lord Ares took over and ruled with an iron fist. As Joel came over to Heavy, he asked:

"You seem like the leader of these mercenaries, big guy. Why don't you protect them as well?" He asked, with merciful eyes.

Heavy looked at his mercenaries, all shrugging in agreement because there was nothing else more important for them to do. Heavy smiled at his mercenaries in empathy, and as he looked at Joel, he nodded to him. He and Joel shook hands, and after a good amount of minutes of Engineer building a special-teleporter, Joel waved at the mercenaries goodbye as he entered the portal before it closed. The mercenaries looked at each other and went to head back to base, but Heavy looked at the murdered Epanastasi warriors. He suddenly heard the sound of machine guns, and evil soldiers in his mind as memories of his father, the "counter-revolutionary" was infiltrating an enemy base when he was captured by members of the notorious _Oblivion Trinity. _Their leader was ruthless, and had a thirst for blood. The moment the leader killed him, he sent his soldiers after Heavy's family, in which ignited the moment that he, his mother, and his sisters were deported to the North Siberian Gulag. After the terrible memories had come to cease, Heavy ran to his mercenaries who were on break. The big guy sighed, came in the spawn room with the rest and spoke:

"Listen. I've been thinking about what Joel said. How he made promise of protecting citizens through any occasion, well... Heavy want to make same promise. We fought BLU clones, we fought robots, we fought a fucking yeti! We are Team Fortress! We are mercenaries, and we act like them! We have the resources, the will, to make our hours count!"

Spy was smiling at noticing the same speech he himself gave, on the night before given the supposed "seventy hours to live" during the bread incident. Heavy put his hands on that same table, and so did the rest of the mercenaries. They all looked at one another, with determination of their causes.

"Heavy will bring team together, through thick and thin, through pain and war, and will protect friends at all costs! Even if it kills us!"

The mercenaries cheered for him, and they even hugged him and patted his back. As night fell, they all went to their beds whilst Heavy looked at the moon when sitting on a boulder, somewhere outside. He then began to notice a burning meteorite, not too big but had enough power to make an impact on the Earth. After the little meteorite had landed, burning a little bit of the grass around it, Heavy picked up a broken, burning shard with his right hand. He then mixed it with the horsepower of the special-teleporter built by Engineer. Heavy then began hearing a voice inside of his head:

"_You seem like the leader of these mercenaries, big guy. Why don't you protect them as well?_" Heavy then recognized that it was the voice of Joel, moments before leaving.

So Heavy made the decision of jamming the piece of burning meteorite into the special-teleporter, conjuring the same portal Joel went through, and as Heavy looked back at the base from afar, he softly said to himself:

"Heavy will be back. Heavy promise, my mercenaries. Protection at all costs."

With these words, Heavy entered the portal and it closed. The mercenaries don't know of what had happened, for they were sleeping. But the one who had witnessed everything was Demoman. He was in shock, maybe because he drank too much scrumpy or because of what he witnessed happening. He then ran to the mercenaries but suddenly fell asleep after running to his bed, which is because of the effect of the scrumpy he drank.


End file.
